


Math

by MyrrahMiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Someone save Konoha pls, Studying, maths are hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrrahMiss/pseuds/MyrrahMiss
Summary: Kuroo wants to go outside but math aint cooperating, he might needs some help.





	Math

**Author's Note:**

> Totaly un-betaed, I just...don't know where this come from, I love Bokuto

Kuroo knew there was a mistake in his calculus and he couldn’t figure out where it was. He had done it three times already and it was drowning his hope to go play volleyball with Bokuto this afternoon for good, considering his boyfriend wasn’t the one that will be able to help him. 

“What’s taking you so long ?!” 

Putting his chin on Kuroo’s bedhead is a pouty Bokuto.

“I can’t find the mistake in there and I can’t play until I’ve finished this.”  
“Okay, I’ll help you”  
“It’s math…”  
“I know”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t want to offend you babe but math and you ain’t really a great match”  
“You forgot to multiply by pi at the first line”

Nekoma’s captain immediatly stopped his train of thouht to check and damn he was right…. And then he think about what just happend. 

“How did you found that fast when you messed up all your math test ?!”

Bokuto scratched the back of his head.

“Well, as I always do a lot of mistake, so Konoha made me a list of all the possible mistake I can do and what to check in order to avoid them. The only problem is that I never managed to learn all the list before the test…”  
“Why the hell does he do that instead of helping you study ?”  
“He told something about trying to avoid depression once…and I think Coach and Yukie has threaten him to do it. Something about talking to his crush…”  
“Dude…he might really like the girl if he’s willing to do this instead of her knowing”  
“HEY ! You’re suppose to support peoples that helps you with math !”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have some short prompt that you want adapted into OS (something around 1k word), don't hesitate to message me or leave a comment :D


End file.
